


Fatal Spicy Kiss (and abandoned peaches)

by loveydoveyowo



Series: Gross Boyfriends [5]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I love my boys, M/M, Miscommunication, SK can’t handle spice, SK loves peaches, max is tiny bit of emo and loves that spice, max lowkeyed almost killed SK, mentioned Homophobia, mentioned Neil, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyowo/pseuds/loveydoveyowo
Summary: Max was stuck to work on a Romance skit with bright-eyed football player Neil Armstrong, AKA Space Kid, nerd, Hotshot  extraordinaire.Except that he might have a little crush on the kid. Oops.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *tap dancing* GUESS WHOS BACK?
> 
> It’s been a fucking year since I posted the last SPACEMAX?? And this post is actually more than 1,000 words long??? WOW!!! LOVE ME SOME AU!!

If Max has to hear a girl gush over the school’s resident Hot Shot, he’s throwing himself out the window.

The class before lunch, and he could feel his stomach trying to eat itself. The school lunch was going to taste like shit, but hey, Max isn’t picky; food is food, and if it doesn’t taste like literal garbage, he’s fine. Which is why he’s anticipating lunch, with his leg bouncing quietly under his desk and his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

“Okay, Class!” The teacher chirped, and Max almost groaned (because, holy fuck, it’s still too goddamn early to learn a subject he despised). “Guess what time it is!”

“Sleep time?” Murmured a kid, thankfully far away from Max. He sure wouldn’t want to be caught with his hands down his bag where his hidden bag of Takis lay.

“Very funny,” Miss Friz deadpanned, rolling her eyes. She turned around to the whiteboard, and Max took the opportunity to stuff multiple Takis into his mouth. “No. It’s project time!”

The sound of Max choking is easily hidden under the wave of groans the students made.

“But why? We did one last month!”

“It’s hard wooork!”

“Ugh, I hate school.” The last one Max related to. A lot.

Miss Friz clucked her tongue, her lips spreading to a wide grin. “Oh, but it’s not a paperwork project! You’ll be doing a skit!”

Immediately, everyone quieted.

Everyone knew what skits mean, especially with Miss Friz. It’s the literal definition of Cliché; where you act out Romeo and Juliet, and if you’re lucky, might get to practise kissing the girl or boy of your dreams before coming upstage.

The anticipation from the females in the room is thick enough to make Max muffle a gag behind his palm. He took a glance at Neil.

AKA football player number 42, AKA hottest man in the universe, AKA space nerd and soft eyes and beautiful, beautiful pink lips-

Max might have a crush. A small, small one. A small enough one that he doesn’t stutter or flush when they exchange words or pencils or whatever the fuck the man needed during classes.

He was casual, while most of the girls lusting after Neil practically throw themselves at him in giggly messes and huddles. Honestly.

Max focused his attention on Miss Friz. He doesn’t give a shit, but he does want good grades, just so he can be richer and superior. That’s his number one goal.

“Everyone in the second row,” Miss Friz called, holding out an ugly, fuzzy green hat. A leprechaun hat? “You’ll be the ones taking out the prompts! There’s a certain amount of people you have to find and group up with!”

Ah, Space Kid’s in the second row. Max watched the football player, along with everyone else in that row, reach into the hat and take out a slip of paper.

And because Neil’s an idiot, he read his paper out loud.

“Romance,” the voice, sweet and thick like honey, rang out. “One person.”

And it’s like everyone snapped.

Girls were scrambling out of their chairs and were making attempts to climb on top of the poor football player, who seemed trapped. They all clamber and whine over each other, making snappy comments to each other, and- dear, God, those puppy eyes are on him.

Does he really have to save him?

He pushed himself out of his seat. “Hey, nerd,” he called out, stoic and uncaring. “Partner with me.”

And oh God, the pure relief and happiness in those eyes made his heart squeeze. He swallowed and kept a blush down.

“Sure!” Neil called, a happy, bubbly smile on his face. He gently pushed his way out of the crowd of girls. “Sorry, Sorry! I already have a partner!”

What a liar, Max thought, but a smirk was on his face. He took the desk beside his and pushed it so they can connect.

Max pulled his backpack onto his lap and watched with sadistic amusement as the girls go back to their seats like scolded children. The guys in the class relaxed their muscles; none of the girls were taken by the one true God, and they still have a chance.

“Thank you,” Neil whispered to him, as soon as everyone settled and Miss Friz started to go over the requirements. “I didn’t know who to pick! And you’re great at what you do.”

Max stared at him for a moment, mouth open and a Taki just brushing his bottom lip. He licked the red dust off and glanced at Miss Friz, then hid the stick under the desk. “Not a problem, nerd,” he replied, with a nonchalant shrug.

Neil smiled and nuzzled his head into the little nest his crossed arms provided. “My name’s not ‘nerd’, y’know.”

“Oh, I know.” Max stuffed the Taki into his mouth. He eyed Neil and was met with whiskey-coloured eyes.

He froze, and his breath caught in his throat. That wasn’t a good idea when there’s a spicy stick from Hell in your mouth.

Neil sat up in worry and gently rubbed his back. “You okay? You don’t need water, do you?”

“I’m fine!” Max rasped out, blinking out tears. “Just.. pay attention, idiot! It’ll go down in a second.”

Neil went back into his own personal space, but he was still hovering in that ridiculous protective stance of his, and it would’ve pissed him off if he didn’t look utterly adorable.

that’s when Max realised he isn’t going to survive this project.

—————

“Wow,” Nikki said, tapping her index finger on her milkshake. “You’re fucked. You’re so gay fucked.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Max grumbled.

They were sitting out in the lawn, behind the main building, to watch the students who have gym play capture the flag. His money was on the jerseys - he knew, for a fact, that Ashley was a good fucking defence. She picked her teammates based on their skills and not their personal relationships.

And even if Nikki is So Fucking Gay for the short-haired girl (short everything, really), she placed her bets on the other team, who has two football players in it. Ten dollars are on the line.

“Hey, doesn’t he have a study period right now?” Nikki asked, taking an elegant sip from her milkshake. Max rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder into her arm.

“Probably,” he replied. “I have study period after lunch, and he has lunch after study period.”

“Fascinating.”

“Okay, Nikki, I’m tired of your sass-“

“You two!” Yelled the coach, and both of them froze. “Are you allowed to be here?”

Max shoved his hoodie over his head and Nikki brought her baseball cap low.

They bolted.

————

They were both breathing hard and giggling by the time they made it to the library’s double doors.

“I can’t breathe,” Nikki rasped. “My throat’s dryer than a dessert, oh God.”

Panting, Max grinned and straightened himself out. He checked the halls for that crazy Coach (he once chased them all the way to Geometry last year, what the fuck). “Coast’s clear,” he said, when he wasn’t gasping like a strangled goose.

“I feel so high,” Nikki murmured.

“Adrenaline. Go drink water, idiot.”

“And you?”

Max lifted a shoulder. “I’ll beg some water off of Neil.”

“Ooh,” Nikki teased. “Indirect kiss.”

Max kicked her in the calf. “Fuck you,” he said. “See you.”

“See you!”

Max didn’t watch her go. He turned around and opened a door; enough so that he could slip in through the crack. He left it open to piss off the librarian.

He ventured deeper into the maze of books. Where would Neil Armstrong, football hotshot extraordinaire, secret Gay and space encyclopaedia?

Max found him somewhere in the middle, where all the space novels are.

There were only two circular desks, and Neil wasn’t sitting on them. He was tucked away in a corner, beanbags piled up like a fortress, with many books and paper littering his space area.

Max dropped his bag outside the beanbag wall, startling Neil into looking up. “Hey, nerd,” he said in way of greeting.

Neil looked pleasantly surprised. “Hi, Max!” He chirped, which had several girls on one table turning to their direction. Neil flushed heavily under their gazes and ducked his head.

Max grinned. He stepped over the wall and waited patiently for Neil to gather his books and scoot a bit. Once his spot was clear, he brought his other foot over and tucked himself into the corner with Neil, stretching his legs out and crossing his ankles. “What’re you working on?”

Neil placed his cheek on his hand. “Geometry,” he sighed, plump lips pulled into a pout. “It isn’t due until next Monday, though, so we can work on our skit.”

Max raised an eyebrow. “We have a week to do it.”

“Yeah, but..”

“How about this,” Max said, sitting up and peering into Neil’s notebook. “I help with your assignment, and then we can work on our skit?”

Neil pursed his lips, then nodded and smiled bright at Max. Max felt his intestines tap dancing. “I just need help with the explicit form, and I’m all done.”

“That’s easy. Want me to write it down for you to remember?” At Neil’s nod, he took the notebook and the offered pencil and wrote down the notes. Then, on second thought, the formula he would definitely need.

Neil beamed at Max and took his notebook back. “Thank you,” he hummed, almost close to singing, and he rested his body on the shelf behind them. “Can we do the skit, now?”

“Yeah. We got romance, right?” Max twirled the mechanical pencil between his fingers. He wasn’t one to get easily flustered; work is work, right?

Neil didn’t seem to think so. The poor boy flushed a deep, dark red and hid his nose into the collar of his letterman jacket. “Yeah,” he muttered. “Sorry about that.”

“Oh, it’s no problem.” Max waved him off. “If anything, I’d rather do this project with you, yeah?” He bumped their shoulders together and felt his heart clench in anxiety as an immediate effect.

But Neil smiled in gratitude, and Max could fully relax, their sides pressed together as they sit in companionable silence.

——————

“Max. Max!”

“Whazzat?” Max slurred, jolting up from his resting spot. He rubbed his eyes and blinked down at the blurry form of Neil’s shoulder. “Oh.”

He could feel Neil flush. “S-sorry,” He stammered. “I figured I should let you sleep.”

Max yawned and stretched his arms above his head. “Thanks, nerd,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes once more to get rid of the blurriness. “Sorry I drooled on your shoulder.”

“You didn’t,” Neil promised. “Or snore. Or kicked. You kinda curled up.”

Max felt his ears turn red. Oh, great. “We don’t talk about this anymore,” he found himself saying, sitting up and smoothing out wrinkles.

As if sensing his embarrassment, Neil flashed a quick smile. “Awe, but you were so-!”

“Don’t.”

Neil shrugged but obeyed, mostly because Max isn’t really threatening with drooping eyelids and messy hair. “Alright,” he agreed. “I came up with a few ideas while you slept, though.”

“Oh?” He scooted forward. “What’d you-“

The bell rang, and Max cursed and flinched. Ugh.

“Oh.” Neil turned his gaze skywards. “You slept through your study period,” he informed Max, moving the gather his stuff and stuff it carelessly into his bag. “We have gym together.”

“I know. Unfortunate.” Max waited until Neil was standing up to hold out his hand. The taller man took the hand and pulled him up. “We’re playing capture the flag.”

“How’d you know?”

“Ate some good Culver’s out on the field.” Max shrugged and hopped over the beanbag barrier. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. “Me and Nikki betted on who would win. I placed mine on Ashley’s team, of course.”

Neil listened to all this with some amusement. Together, the two walked out of the library to join the mass of students pushing and shoving to get to their next block.

Max noticed it immediately (anyone observant does, to be honest). The girls who stood by the stairwell to talk turn their heads to look at Neil, then huddle even closer to whisper and giggle. The guys leaning against the wall give him a quick look-over before turning their heads real fast.

“Hi, Neil!” One girl yelled, and Neil awkwardly waved back. That gave the other girls courage to do the same.

“Hi, Hi, good morning! Uh, no, I have gym next, Sorry- what? I don’t-“ Max rolled his eyes in annoyance and pushed open the doors leading outside. He grabbed Neil’s hand with both of his (and God, his hands are tiny compared to Neil’s), roughly tugging him through the door and forcibly shoving it closed. 

“You need to stop being nice,” Max said, removing his hands from Neil’s rough, warm hand. Neil shrugged sheepishly. 

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologising,” Max scolded, but it was a good-natured scold, and Neil laughed. 

“Maybe we won’t be playing capture the flag?”

“Go trip,” Max said. “It’s, like, the only game I’m remotely good at.”

“To crush your enemies?” Max blinked in surprise and turned around to stare at him. Neil returned his stare. “You seem like that kind of person.”

“Well — true,” he admitted. “I like watching them get crushed by that emo fa-“ he gulped down the homophobic word and shuddered. Neil looked at him in worry. “Just like proving fuckers wrong.”

The walk to the gym building was silent, until they reached the double doors. Max felt strong arms curl around his waist and pick him up, and he gurgled out a squeak.

“I’m sorry you go through that,” Neil mumbled into Max’s shoulder, and Max had to wiggle around to clutch at the taller football player, or else he’ll fall. The hug was nice, and warm, and his heart is aching so badly. “I’ll protect you.”

“I don’t need protecting.”

Neil pulled away to stare hard into Max’s eyes. “I know.”

Max swallowed.

“COME ON, GAYS!” Nikki yelled, running pass with Coach hot on her heels. Max was placed back on his feet again.

“Sorry,” Neil laughed, awkward. So, so awkward. “I won’t-“

“It’s fine,” Max interrupted. “I... needed that.”

That shy smile and bright, hazel eyes had Max patting himself on the back.

—————

“Get into pairs!” Coach shouted.

Neil grabbed Max’s hand and started to walk towards the base line. Max went along with it, until Nikki caught his eye.

Don’t you dare, she mouthed, her eyes narrowing.

Max tilted his head.

They still got on the same team, but Nikki kicked the hell out of him for choosing his crush over his best friend.

—————

“Hey, Max!” Neil called out, once the bell signalled the end of the day and the start of a productive weekend. Max turned around and watched the taller man jog up to him. “Can I go to your place?”

Max shrugged. “Sure, Space Kid,” he replied. “I go on a bus, though. That okay?”

“Yup!” Neil gave that silly, puppy-happy smile, and together, they head out to the bus line.

“Alright, nerd,” Max said as they joined the bustle of tired students. He reached forward and grabbed Neil’s hand, and felt reassured when he felt an answering squeeze. “Don’t want you to get lost. The bus number is 1110. See it anywhere?”

Neil blocked out the sun’s beaming rays with his hand and squinted. “Yeah, in the back.”

“Good.” Max shook his head and slowed down. “That piece of shit driver parks in different places in the line and it pisses me the fuck off.”

“I usually walk home,” Neil replied, shrugging. “It’s not that far, and I need the exercise.”

Max released Neil’s hand to step up on the bus first. “Wanna sit in the back?” He asked the man behind him.

Neil hummed, solid warmth pressed against Max’s body. “It looks quiet, yeah.”

Max shivered and cleared his throat. “Right, right. Coming through!” He called, shoving blocking knees out of the aisle. “Move, move-“

“Hey, Neil!” A girl called out, sweetly. “Want to come sit with me?”

Neil blinked and turned around. Max sighed. “Sorry, Sugar!” He called. “He’s sitting by me!”

The girl’s sweet face immediately turned dark. “Who the hell do you-“

“He’s right,” Neil interrupted. Max glanced up, surprised to see a fixed smile instead of his usual awkward one. “I’m sitting by him.”

The bus fell quiet. Neil turned around and pressed a large hand on the spot between Max’s shoulder blades, and Max willingly walked forward.

They sat down in the corner of the bus, pressed up against each other. He knew Neil was a touchy type of person; he honestly doesn’t mind, but he did feel embarrassment whenever the man touches him in a casual way. Neil can see it, and yet he still does it. Why?

Right now, Neil was wiggling an arm behind Max’s back, only to grip his hip and tug him straight into a hug. “I said I would protect you,” Neil said, as if he were reading his anxious thoughts.

“Right. Yeah,” Max whispered, voice hoarse. “Would you, um..”

“Hm?”

“Will you protect me if I nap here?” Max kept his eyes firmly on the window as he asked this. He felt the fingers on his hip flex.

“Of course. Use my shoulder.” A pause. “Don’t drool on it.”

“Was that a joke, Mr. Hotshot?” Max teased, heartbeat going a mile a minute when he bowed his head to rest into the shoulder. Neil had to squirm a bit and scoot his bum forward, so his knees were up on the bus seat and his shoulders were low, but it was still so comfortable and warm.

“Nice dreams, Max.”

—————

They were all huddled around the coffee table. ‘They’ being David, Gwen, Neil, and Max.

In the middle of the coffee table was a pile of messy cards, and bowls of root beer floats. The bowls were empty, and now the family and their guest focused on the cards in their hands.

Max slid a card from his deck and placed it face-down on the pile. “Seven.”

Gwen narrowed her eyes. “BS.”

“Eat my shit,” Max crowed. Neil had flipped the card over to reveal that it was, in fact, a seven.

Gwen cursed.

Max grinned and pushed the whole pile in her direction. Now, he only has three cards left. Time to bullshit his way into it.

David placed his card down, and Max eyed his face when he declared his card. “Eight.”

“Nine,” Neil chirped, placing his card down.

“Ten,” Gwen grumbled.

“Jack.”

“Queen!”

Neil placed a card down. “King.”

“Wait!” Gwen shouted, shuffling through her large deck with rapid speed. “Wait, Wait, Wait- two aces!” She placed the offending two cards down on the pile, her grin marvellous. “Your turn, Maxy.”

With a delicate, raised brow, Max took two cards from his deck and placed them down. “Two-twos.”

“Now I definitely call bullshit. Flip ‘em over,” Gwen demanded.

David did as he was told, then slowly slid the pile to Gwen. Her red face had Max bending over and laughing so hard he pulled a muscle. Maybe he’ll tell her Neil switched a card for him.

Maybe not.

“That’s it,” Gwen announced, slamming her cards on the table. “I’m done. So, so done.”

“Oh, come on, Gwen!” David protested, his lips pulled down in a pout.

“No. Nope. It’s bedtime, anyway.”

Max immediately stopped laughing. David was crazy about bedtime. How dare she?

David perked up and took a look at the clock. “Oh! It’s gotten so late! You two kiddos should go head upstairs and sleep.”

Neil rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “Mr. Martinez?” He called out, shy. “Can I have a change of clothes?”

“Oh, sure! I’ll wash your clothes tonight,” David agreed, cheerful as always.

Max slipped the cards into one neat pile and tucked them into the box. “I’ll show you where the shower is.”

“Wait!”

But Max didn’t wait. By the time he was almost up, Neil came jogging up the stairs, his eyelashes lowered and his eyes lit in a glare. “You didn’t wait.”

Max’s heart got caught in his throat. He cleared it, turning his head to cover up his blush. “Sorry, nerd,” he replied. “C’mon, the shower is this way.”

‘This way’ being right in front of Max’s room. He pushed the door open and spread his arms in display. “And here is the lovely bathroom! The towels are in the upper cabinet.”

Neil stepped inside and hissed when his bare feet touched tile. “Cold.”

“It’s November.”

“Cold,” Neil repeated.

Max couldn’t help the small smile that was stretching his lips. “I’m right across the hall if you need anything.”

Max closed the door soundly behind him, and with Neil taking a shower, he can finally relax. He walked into his room and took all the clothes littered around the room to stuff it under his queen-sized bed. There; it’s clean now.

Max climbed onto the bed and snuggled under the covers, mindlessly taking his phone from underneath the pillow to scroll through the messages. A lot from Nikki, some from Neil the Jew (who’s off in some nerdy ass school, the fucker), and a lot of other messages he doesn’t bother to open.

Neil was in his house. He’s staying the night. He’s showering in his shower.

That one singular tidbit of information had left Max on a journey to Nirvana. He was a hormonal, teenage boy, touch-starved to the point of no return. He doesn’t know how to show his fucking feelings. How do the people in those romance movies just.. spill it out? Without thinking it over and over and over again?

He knew Neil for like, three years, but they never bonded on a personal level. 

Apparently it’s enough for his heart, and when he got to know more and more of this sweet, space-loving, oblivious, hot as fuck nerd, he kept falling harder and harder.

He’s so, so gay.

Max blinked out of his thoughts when the door opened. He locked his phone and looked up, eyebrows raised. “Look at you! Straight from a magazine.”

Neil stuttered a flushed a deep red. “R-right, well.” He cleared his throat. Max almost cooed at him. “Where am I sleeping?”

Max shrugged and patted the spot beside him. “Here. It’s big enough.” He stopped and squinted. “At least, I hope so.”

Neil hesitated. “You sure?”

“Of course. We’re friends.” Then, Max pulled a nasty trick; he let his eyelids droop and his bottom lip pull out, peering at Neil through his eyelashes. “I mean, are we? Friends?” He bit his bottom lip for good measure.

See, he pulled a sneaky one.  
Max watched Neil started to slowly turn to red in the face and ears. Neil swallowed and stammered, standing in place, then started to nod his head rapidly. “Y-yes! Yes! We’re friends!”

Max immediately brightened. “Good! Sleep on the bed with me, then.”

“Your parents wouldn’t mind?”

“No.” Max scooted over to make room for Neil’s massive body. “Why would they?”

Neil frowned, as if that thought just occurred to him. “I don’t know.”

Max shrugged and pulled back the blankets so Neil can tuck himself in. “Alexa,” he called out, and waited until he saw the familiar ring of blue. “Lights out.”

Neil gasped. “That’s so cool!”

Max chuckled and turned himself around. “Go to sleep, Space nerd.”

“Night, Max.”

“Night.”

——————

Max woke up at midnight to something shifting behind him. Then, two strong arms curled around him and tucked him into something solid and warm.

Max fell asleep once more.

———————

A week passed since that weekend.

It’s the day before the assignment is due, and so far, they’ve got nothing. They spent the whole week giggling and playing around, relishing each other’s company. Neil managed to come up with the names and, like, the skeleton of the skit, and so now they’re cramming it at Max’s place again.

They’ve been at it for a couple of hours and got almost half of the skit done. Max glanced at Neil’s watch and stood up. “Break time?” He suggested.

Neil yawned a nodded. “Do you still have those peaches?” He asked, hopefully.

Max snorted. “Last time you came here you ate most of them. We had to buy more.” Not because they’re his favourite, Max thought to himself. Nope.

Neil’s eyes brightened and he immediately headed to the kitchen. Max shook his head and followed him.

While Neil was rummaging around the fridge (because Max is a little shit and hid them for his own amusement), Max went to the pantry to get out some ranch Doritos. He took his bag and hopped onto the counter Besides Neil, crossing his ankles and curling his cold toes. 

Max crunched absentmindedly on his snack, too busy watching Neil’s eyes lit up like stars once he found his prize. He licked his lips. “Hey, Trombone.”

“Yeah, Trumpet?” Neil moaned around a mouthful of peach.

Max waited until he was chewing, just so he can watch him choke on it. “Does your parents know?”

Neil swallowed. Damn. “Know what?”

“That you’re gay.”

Neil spluttered and paled. “G-gay? I’m- I’m-“

Max’s casual smirk turned into a frown. “You’re not out yet.” It wasn’t a question.

Neil fiddled with the bag of peaches. “Well, no,” he admitted, picking up the peach he dropped. He turned on the faucet and let the water wash off the germs. “They’re never really there, anyway. It’s only me and my grandpa. And he doesn’t know, either.”

Max swung his legs in a thoughtful manner. “You didn’t think to announce it at school?”

“It’s not really their business.” For some reason, that single sentence from Neil made his heart grown warm.

“Awe,” Max cooed. “Look at him, having a mind of his own. So who’s the kid?”

Neil gave him a weird look. He leaned against the cabinet, right next to Max. “Huh?”

Max rolled his eyes. “Your crush, idiot. Who is he?”

Neil went red in the face. “N-no one!”

“You’re redder than a tomato. ‘No one’ my fucking ass. Come on, who is he?”

“I don’t-!”

“Come on!” Max sang, “who is he?” He was full-on grinning, now. No wonder why Gwen and David kept asking him if he had a crush. This was fun. “Do I know him?”

Neil calmed down, but his face was still completely red. “I guess you could say that.”

Max was just bullshitting to make fun of Neil, but now he was definitely intrigued. “Oh?”

Neil shook his head mutely.

“Oh come on! You can’t just give some cryptic information and then not tell me!”

Neil mumbled something under his breath. Max had to strain his ears. “What was that?”

“-ou.”

“What?”

“You!” Neil shouted, and taken aback by his outburst, Max leaned back and blinked. Slowly.

You. You. You. You, you, you, you, you-

Him?

“What,” he said, and Neil hurried to speak.

“Y-you don’t have to act on it! I just like us being friends. Or, uh, are you comfortable with us being friends?” Neil started to panic. “Oh, God, you’re not! I’m sorry! I really, really am! I’ll just-“

Neil turned and practically flew to the living room. Max took a while to regain his senses, and he was sliding down the counter, uncaring of any bumps or bruises that’ll show on his skin later. “Wait!” He shouted. “Neil! Wait! You forgot your-“

But when he came into the living room, the door was wide open, and Neil’s belongings were gone.

Dejected, Max sighed. “..peaches.”

————————

Max’s moping.

He spent the previous night tossing and turning, thinking heavily on what Neil confessed to him. He should be leaping with joy, but in actuality?

He’s scared.

What if Neil’s feelings are only temporary? Couples these days only last a few months. Max is not that type of person, in all honesty.

He’s afraid of being committed. He’s afraid of losing Neil. He’s so embarrassed and awkward and nervous and oh God, he’s gunna throw up.

But eventually, Max made his decision. He can’t get anything out of life if he’s gunna be a pussy. Neil is something precious that occurred, and damn it all he’s not going to cower in the dark and let that boy slip away from his fingers.

So this morning? He was determined. He went into his homeroom period, ready to talk it out, but..

Neil didn’t even glance at him.

Max tried to get him to talk to him, to look at him, but that damned Hotshot looked away or pretended to talk to someone else and that.. hurted. So much. It made his heart wither in its cage and it made Max’s eyes glisten with unshed tears.

He should be discouraged. Hell, he is. But he knew Neil; that boy was quick to jump the train before he even knew what’s happening. So he kept trying, for three whole periods.

And by the time Drama class came around, Max’s bag of Takis was almost empty (stressing-eating!! Bitch!!) and there was no success.

Neil was stubborn.

Max slid into his seat, and his gaze immediately drifted to Neil, who pointedly stared at the group of kids currently presenting. Max hardened his heart and told himself to buckle up. He can do this, he thought to himself. He can do this.

“And next up,” Miss Friz announced, “Max and Neil, with the genre ‘romance’!”

Max stood up, and so did Neil. Silently, they weaved through the messy rows of desks to the front of the class, and they reluctantly faced each other.

Neil isn’t good at hiding his panic, which meant he forgot his lines. It was all improv, now.

“Did you mean it?”

Neil’s eyes snapped to Max’s, surprised. Max was, too; he meant to do some bullshit romance cliché, not.. his own feelings.

“M-mean what?”

“Yesterday.” Max shrugged. He let his eyes flick over to the window. “In the kitchen.”

Neil frowned. Ah, so he caught Max’s intentions. “Are we really-?”

“Answer to question.” Max turned to look at Neil once again, eyes narrowed. “Because it was a really shitty move you pulled. You can’t just go into my kitchen, eat my damn peaches, and fucking tell me you love me!”

He was screaming at the end, now, and his voice cracked at the last few words. The audience was enraptured, but Max didn’t even care.

Finally, Neil spoke, voice quivering. “I-I’m Sorry. I know you don’t li-love me back. I swear, I’ll keep out of your life.” Neil looked sad, but determined, eyes shining.

“That’s not what I want. You really did eat all those peaches last time you were over.” Neil furrowed his eyebrows. “I bought more.”

Neil’s jaw fell open. “But you don’t buy anything for anyone, not even your best friend!”

Max raised his eyebrows, and Neil fell quiet, blinking several times. “O-oh. But that doesn’t mean-“

“Neil.” Neil shut his mouth, ears burning. “I bought you peaches. I give you presents. At night, I curl up with you and watch scary movies with you, under that stupid fucking blanket of yours that give us little to no room. And you have the audacity to think I don’t love you back?” Max scrunched his nose up and snarled. “If it wasn’t for your damn face, I’d deck you so damn hard. You-“

Neil lunged forward with surprising speed that it caused Max to squeak. He grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders, pulled him forward into a bruising kiss.

Catcalls and cheers rose from the audience, but all of the noises melted away, and only his rapid heartbeat remained. Hesitant, he kissed back, shuddering at the warmth on his lips, at the arms circling his waist, hoisting him up, up-

And bringing him back down.

Max’s eyes snapped open to reveal Neil’s red face and teary eyes. The taller man turned away and hacked into the side, and for a moment, Max thought he was dying.

But Neil only managed to wheeze out, “spicy, spicy, spicy-“

Max jolted into reality. “Oh, fuck!” He shouted, full-blown panic spreading through his body. He hovered over Neil, rubbing his back, trying not to get a panic attack. “Neil, are you okay? Do you have, uh, a pen? Pen-thingy? Milk? Fuck, fuck, fuck-“

“I’m fine,” Neil coughed.

“My boyfriend is dying,” Max murmured, woefully. “He’s dying. Shit. Fuck. Bull-dick.”

That just sent another waves of coughs through Neil’s body. “B-boyfriend?” When Max felt his face, it was fucking hot under his fingers.

Max pulled back, affronted. “I literally just confessed my feelings for you.”

Neil looked up. Even with his red, puffy eyes, swollen cheeks and messy face, his eyes glistened and it was the most beautiful galaxy Max ever looked into. “Yeah,” he whispered, smiling. “You did.”

———————

(Later, he collapsed and found himself in the nurse’s office. All because of Max and his spicy kiss.)

 

END.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

HEY GUYS SORRY TO DISAPPOINT BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT!!

IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY AUS AT ALL, HIT ME UP AT @markedisthequestion IN INSTAGRAM OR @Ashington#0573 IN DISCORD! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR HEADCANONS AND PROMPTS!!

SO FAR I HAVE THREE FICS COMING UP I THINK Y’ALL WILL CRY OVER ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously cannot thank y’all enough for the previous comments, spurring me on <3 thank you Bean and Galazy for the fucking wonderful ideas!!
> 
> I love you two


End file.
